Serendipity
by Wandering Prophecy
Summary: Finding something nice while looking for something else.


**A/N:**Wanted to do something cute and sweet since I've really only posted harsh/disturbing writings as of late. Also, a friend proposed this pairing with me wanting to try my hand at it. This was done for myself, but mostly for him cause he's been a very supportive friend. ^^

* * *

><p>I was just expecting to get warm cup of coffee in a Styrofoam cup since I was running late that morning. Traffic was to blame as the roads were backed for a mile and a half. So I had no other choice but to take off on foot. I should be used this by now since it happens every time there were two talented duelists throwing blows to one another. If I wasn't there, who would get the crowd revved up, announce the duelists, or do the play-by-play for it?<p>

The scent of crushed coffee beans, vanilla cream, and strawberries covered in chocolate hit me hard and fast as I trotted to a stop. My eyes looked around, searching for the source. The muscles in my forehead moved a brow up at the sight of a quaint little village surrounding me. Okay, I really have gone off course. Some profanities were muttered as I ran towards the center of it and that's where I found a cute little coffee shop named Café la Green.

"Mmm…" I slipped my hands into my pockets as I felt eyes peering over at me. Throwing a quick glance over my shoulder, I noted that only a few folk were seated at the tables outside the café. Their eyes as well as their clothing made me feel out of place. It was obvious I wasn't from around here. Looking away rather quickly, I walked as fast as I could inside and made a beeline for the counter.

My fingers drummed against the countertop as I waited to be served. I leaned over then after five minutes went by and barked out, "Anyone there?"

"Sorry! I'll be right with you!" A feminine voice cried from out of nowhere. I twisted my neck around and saw no one. I shrugged and turned my attention forward before almost jumping out of my skin as a girl materialized before me. Before me stood a young woman with light brown hair that curled out as it stopped before her chin with deep chocolate eyes peering at me; she was small in stature with a sweet smile on her lips. "What can I get you, sir?"

For some strange reason, my mouth couldn't form words. I watched as the girl titled her head to the side cutely. "Sir?" I lowered my gaze and noted she wore a starch white blouse with short poofy sleeves with black suspenders sloping down her front. I felt embarrassed that I was looking this girl over. I felt like a pervert. She repeated her question.

Finally, my brain forced my mouth to form words. "I'd like a cup of black coffee…to go please." The girl's head bobbed once before she sprinted, or should I say skipped, to get me my order.

"Sweet girl." I flipped my wrist over to check the time. My god, how much time has passed?

A Styrofoam cup held by two delicate hands was held out to me. I blinked. My eyes moved back and forth between the cup and the girl who was giving me another smile. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I took it, and our fingertips touched briefly. My cheeks flushed a bit though the girl didn't seem to notice. She gave me a quick bow before walking off. I was about to as well when I realized something. "Wait!"

"Hm?" I sounded desperate…and maybe I was. Or maybe my fear of getting fired was causing me to do weird things. Even though I had a contract that kept me in my position for ten years or so. I don't know. The girl gave me a confused look. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

Why was my heart beating so loud?

"Stephanie."

My lips curved into a smile as I thanked Stephanie for serving me before heading out the door to finally get to the stadium. I kept looking back over my shoulder to see the quaint little village growing smaller and smaller as I moved further away. Such a pretty place who, after I took a sip of my beverage, had some damn pretty good coffee there. I made a mental note to let people know where it was and to buy a fine drink that was priced reasonably.

I was just expecting to get warm cup of coffee in a Styrofoam cup since I was running late that morning. Traffic was to blame as the roads were backed for a mile and a half. So I had no other choice but to take off on foot. I should be used this by now since it happens every time there were two talented duelists throwing blows to one another. If I wasn't there, who would get the crowd revved up, announce the duelists, or do the play-by-play for it?

This didn't stop me from going to Café la Green every morning and every break I had for the last few months. Traffic or no traffic. Work or no work. I went. Just to talk to the waitress that worked there with the pretty smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Stephanie really needs more love, she's a sweet girl. I like her. MC is funny too and to me, he seems like a guy who wants to learn more about a nice girl via talking to her. And tried my hand at first person again; believe I learned a little from the fantastic book The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.


End file.
